Midnight
Midnight ''is the seventh episode of Season 1 and seventh overall for the TV show ''101 Crosses. Jak and X are assigned to a new case in the Okoyo alleys after various murders have taken place around midnight and the true culprit is shocking. The reception for the episode was (placeholder). Synopsis After leaving from a scathing lecture from Mr. Protem, X is glad to be on the final class of the day, Power Control. X finds that Power Control's usual teacher, the prude Ms. Bea is no where to be found. In her place is the kind Ms. Hone. X finds it to be a welcome change after his last misfortune. Hone is much more understanding then Bea was about controlling power. X leaves satisfied, with his day made up with the new teacher's arrival. X wonders what Hone's power is, but is interrupted by Jak, who summons him to their next assignment, investigating a series of murders in Okoyo. They leave right away. They visit the place where the first corpse was found, a garbage can. They examine the corpse, a young male with claw marks and bites across his body. The death is clearly gruesome, with both being creeped out by it. X jokes that they have a werewolf on their hands, but Jak doesn't rule it out, saying that he has seen them before. X isn't exactly shocked, which disturbs him. Jak states that the most effective way to find it would be to hang around at night and lure it with fresh meat. X looks at Jak, smirking, stating he has an idea for the bait. Boomer protests, but X talks Boomer into it, and with all the stuff they've defeated together, Boomer at last agrees. That night, with the full moon in sight, they hear vicious growling. Boomer winces as X and Jak watch from afar, ready to subdue and capture the beast. It soon comes to view, approaching the silent Boomer. X prepares a ball of ice and shoots it out when she gets farther impulsively, not wanting his friend to die. The werewolf dodges the ball and is alerted, ready to attack. It is confused by the attack, and heads toward Boomer faster than before, wanting to get it's meal before things get worse. Boomer crumbles under pressure and tosses his spiked boomerang at the foe, leaving it with a cut on it's neck. It flees, wincing in pain. The three re-group, happy that Boomer is alright, but the fact that they did not capture the beast still remains. The next day at Power Control he bonds more with Hone, and she tells him that she sees a little of the recklessness that she had in him. X warms up to the teacher, surprised that he is actually liking school, having met a teacher who gets how hard it is to be a Cross, especially one thrown into their world out of nowhere. Hone teaches him a variety of techniques to help him control his powers. He thinks he has it under control, but Hone tells him that it's never controlled, perplexing X. She leaves in a hurry. X goes to his room and relaxes, but his awoken by a howl. Jak gets X and they go out into the streets, spotting the werewolf. They begin a chase, pursuing the monster across Okoyo. It dashes in fear, but it's hunger leads to it's problems. Stopping, it takes the life of a homeless man, and the duo hear him writhing in pain. They know now that they have to keep going and stop the creature. The chase continues for many hours, but it finally stops when it gets too hungry and needs to refill on meat. It tears it's next victim apart, as the sun rises. The werewolf shifts into a familiar figure, Hone. X is shocked as Hone sobs, revealing that she has no control, and no matter what she cannot stop herself from turning into the beast every night. Hone picks up a gun, saying farewell to X. X tells her that she can be helped, and that they could learn to control it, but Hone states as she did before, "It's never over". The gun fires as her dead body slumps over. Jak comes to comfort his apprentice, but X shakes him off, holding his sadness inside, before sobbing and collapsing over Jak. Jak comforts X as the tears fall down his face. Trivia TBA Reviews TBA Category:Episodes Category:Wario's Stuff